SANNIN CENTRAL INFO PAGE
Sannin Central Rpg is a Text based rpg created by Tsunade on June 22, 2008. The forum is based in Fan Verse where they are able to play any Canon or Original Character they want. =Story Line= Tsunade's Brith (Creation of Sannin) The Era of Sannin had risen shortly after Tsunade Senju had become Hokage for quite some time. Her and Sasuke Uchiha had reached their coming of age. Sasuke was assigned to become leader of her village's A.N.B.U squad for the Leaf by Tsunade. Sasuke didn't object to this offer seeing how there was any problem with him running security around the village. Tsunade noticed Sasuke's dedication and appreciation towards the village, so she got him a gift. Tsunade had gone and designed Sasuke a custom made A.N.B.U outfit. It was very clear Tsunade and Sasuke had a very strong going relationship, although their love was forbbiden. Sasuke's acursed mark of Heavens Seal placed upon his neck. A seal in which Orochimaru had given Sasuke in his childhood, had caused problems for the two. There would be nights where Sasuke would have dreams of an almost hypnotical, subliminal message as he tossed, turned and sweated during them with a purplish aura rising from his body. The message was for Sasuke to pursue power by all means by going to see a man called Orochimaru Hebi. During these nightmares, tsunade would be right beside him watching closely over him. Tsunade would do whatever it took to keep sasuke confined to the Village of the Leaves and stay with her. Tsunade's ability to read intentions, with her keen sense and superior knowledge of the marking, her own husband Sasuke and her old friend, teammate Orchimaru. Allowed her to be on full alert and well aware of what was to come if Sasuke ever did leave. Sasuke had already explained his tragic past to Tsuande after they went on about 5 dates, after the first one. He had waitied so long to talk to Tsunade ,because Sasuke didn't want Tsunade to be involved in it. Sasuke's worst fear is for any kind of harm to come to Tsunade. One night, Tsunade walked into their home and went directly to bed, too weary and tired to do a thing. The day had been very long for her. Unfortunately, that same night while Sasuke was wearing the custom A.N.B.U uniform, he'd slipped into his 2nd Curse State, CS2. A stunned and sleepy Tsunade just didn't have the energy or chakra to prevent Sasuke from leaving this time. Sasuke's wings had sprouted from his backside during the night tearing the uniform off of him as it fell onto the floor. Throughout the midnight skies, Sasuke soared and glided over the "Forest of Death and The Valley of The End" headed in the direction what was formally called the Rice Country, now renamed Sound. This marked the start of Sannin...There may just be portions of events that occured before this one situitaion but that will be for later. Rise of the Uchiha Akatsuki Beginning Kennasamon War Part 1 It was edivident where sasuke was headed, Orochimaru's lair. This lair was said to be inhabited by the legendary Hebi Sage himself.When Sasuke arrived insearch of Orochimaru, he was no where to be seen. Instead somewhere within the shadows lurked someone claiming to be a blood relative Orochimaru's. Sasuke thought the dungeon was desolate and empty so he turned his back towards the exit. "Waste of time!" he thought. Just as Sasuke turned his back, sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from the direction of a stone column. A pair of bright yellow, snake like eyes could be seen pericing through the darkness, as the figure stepped into the dim candle lit part of the prison long black hair was in vision as it hissed out "SSSSasuke, I've's been waiting for yousss". The figure resembled Orochimaru in everyway, except he was shorter and appeared to be younger. "Orochimaru?" -called out Sasuke. No I'm Kensammon the figure replied. Kensammon would go into brief details to why he was there and his uncle Orochimaru was not. Kensammon states that he could attend to Sasuke as long as he'd carry out a specific task for him. The task was for Sasuke to retrieve the Light Snake Orb. Sasuke had dediced he was along way from home to turn back now and took up Kensammon's offer for him to stay. The Light snake orb was a powerful item indeed. This orb's ability was unknown to Sasuke at the time. Meanwhile, dawn would arise back in the village hidden in the leaves. Tsunade awakens to find that Sasuke was not in their home at all. All she could find left of him was his torn A.N.B.U uniform. She had already had some good clues to whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha. So She sent out a platoon and A.N.B.U squad to hunt and track down Sasuke, in order to bring him back to Leaf. The A.N.B.U squad reported back with reports saying that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't in the surrounding area. The platoon however, kept on continuing their search for Sasuke. Tsunade at this point did not know whether or not to be angry at Sasuke or worried about him. Although She appeared to be quite furious at those around her ,because of Sasuke's chosen action. This was actually just a cover up to her being worried sick. Month's past by, seasons changed, still no sign of Sasuke. Tsunade also had news she didn't have the chance to tell sasuke at the time. Tsunade was preganant with her and Sasuke's children, two twin girls. Destruction of Cloud Orochimaru's Takeover (Of Sound) Oni Village War (Leader was Reikon) Sasuke was not involved in the affairs of this war, however he did accompany Tsunade to Broken Soldier's, a.k.a Reikon Keri's kage domain. This place was horribly twisted to anyone able to see past the genjutsu set upon this place. While Tsunade was busy negotiating a deal with Reikon to be allied with the Oni, Sasuke was paralyzed, frozen in fear at what he saw. This was, because the walls which appeared to be so innocent to the naked eye was composed of live carcasses. The corpses where reaching out at one another and towards Tsunade. One of the skeletons had lost an eye ball fresh from its socket, as it was green and slime covered. The eyeball had dropped of the walls and rolled towards Sasuke's foot as he kicked it away. Reikon had noticed Sasuke had saw through his Genjutsu or illusion and uncovered the secret to his room. Reikon commented, "Enjoying yourself Sasuke?" Sasuke briefly ,but swiftly gave Tsunade the "Let's get the hell out of here look." She in return gave Sasuke the "not now" glare.Tsunade was just about done settling agreements incase of an attack was to come to Oni. Sasuke was unable to move as Tsunade made her way for the door. Sasuke hadn't been paralyzed since his fight 3 years ago with Orochimaru in the "Forest of Death". Reikon was amused by this as the frightend fear struck Sasuke looked on at his creations. The room seem pretty ordinary to Tsunade ,because she couldn't deactivate the illusion at the time, only Sasuke's eyes could. Sasuke most-likely joined the Oni war under one condition, Tsunade was on the battlfield. Akatsuki Strikes Back (Retaliation against Sand) Kennasamon War 2 Sannin War 1 8Tails And Zetsu's Epic Battle Sasuke Vs. Itachi to the Death Rebirth of Itachi (As finnissuki) The Golder Dragon (8's anti-Akatsuki group) Lord Pein's Takeover Akatsuki Village Wars Akatsuki's Village control Tobi's Betrayel (Killed many snow ninja) Chuunin Exams Event: Demon Invasion Zetsu vs 8 tails The most epic battle probably seen in all of the 8's saga. The mighty Eight Tails wiping in a tooth to nail match. Zetsu of the Acid and Summons of the Venus Fly traps, Sage of Venus Fly Traps. Versus the Bee Sage, Master of Lightning, Sword master Kirabi, The eight tailed bijuu. After a fight one day int he chat box they both decided to dish it out, but in agreement 8tails wanted a ten page epic fight. They battled it as 8tails revealed Lightning Release: Thunder Hound Flying and his famous Honey Clone technique, while Zetsu wiped apart his bees and clones with his own acid and fly trap clones. Zetsu was pushed to the edge and forced to release cruse seal one, laying havoc to the 8tails. As the battle went on 8tails went full bijuu, almost killing zetsu. But in the end 8 ran out of chakra and collapsed, soon to be sealed. Downfall of 8 tails Chuunin Exams 2 Emanyeru's Grand Destruction Reign Emanyeru's Grand Destruction Reign began as Emanyeru's alter ego, Calamity began his take over. During that time Emanyeru forgot all who were his allies and enemies and went on a destruction spree, eventually gaining followers such as Ryu Hayabusa and Reikon Keiri. Hi destruction spree began in Leaf and Ended in snow where he destroyed his body by using one of his signature jutsu Atomic Minefield. Sound-Rain War Return of Element Event: Bleach Invasion =Admin Info= Tsunade *Username: Tsunade *Joined: June 22, 2008 *Posts: 51 *Tsunade is the Webmaster and Head admin of Sannin Central. She mainly focuses on updating the forum and keeping it relatively organized. ---- Emanyeru Kouseitan'i *Username: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i *Wikiaccount: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i *Joined: August 18, 2008 *Rejoined: March 3, 2009 *Posts: 2631+ *Emanyeru Kouseitan'i is one of the Admins. He does any kind of work but usually creates images and graphics for the forum. He is the creator of the wiki. =Contributors= Sasuke Uchiha *Username: Sasuke Uchiha *Joined: June, 24, 2008 *Posts: 956 *Sasuke Uchiha is a moderator for Sannin Central. His general work includes approving character files and creating new events and ideas for sannin. Category:Info